Kim Possible Realities
by r3d2z
Summary: Ron is blasted into alternate realities and now Kim must travel across countless reallities to find him. What kinds of realities and worlds await them, and will they ever meet up again? Read and find out
1. The Door

Disclaimer: I don't and probably will never own Kim Possible, this is a fan fiction written for other fans of the show to hopefully enjoy, please don't sue me.

Kim Possible: Realities  
Chapter 1: The Door 

The bell rang in the halls of Middleton High signifying the end of another school day, the grateful students were more than happy to comply with it and went to their lockers to gather what they needed before they returned to their homes. Among the droves of students filing out of their respective homerooms was the world famous teen crime fighter Kim Possible. She arrived at her locker just in time to be greeted by her best friend and now boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

"Hey K.P." Said the blonde boy as he walked up to his friend.

"Hey Ron." Replied the red head as she started to work the combination lock on her locker.

"Alright check it Kim. I have the perfect plan for us tonight." Stated Ron in a mildly excited way while spreading his hands apart like he was presenting something.

"Let me guess… _Bueno Nacho_ then back to my place to _chill_ for the rest of the night?" She said in a sarcastic tone as she dialed in the last digit on her lock and opened her locker door.

With a look of shock painted on his face Ron cautiously asked, "Okay K.P., you're scaring me… how did you know I was gonna say that?"

Kim rolled her eyes at his question while taking a book off the shelf of her locker, "Gee Ron, I don't know. Maybe because that's what we've done _every night_ for the last week!"

Ron pulled his hands up involuntarily like he was trying to protect himself from Kim's words. He flashed his goofy grin at her and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. How bout a movie then?"

Before Kim could even think about answering the question, her computer monitor turned on and an image of Wade came onto the screen.

"Kim! We just got a hit on the site." The young computer wiz said enthusiastically.

The two teens looked up at the screen now knowing any plans would pretty much be for naught at this point.

"There's been a break in at a-" but the boy genius never got a chance to finish his statement.

"Top-Secret-Lab?" Questioned Kim.

"Naww, I'm thinking some kinda Government Facility." Said Ron who couldn't help but throw his thoughts in on the matter.

"You got it Kim." Stated Wade.

"So any idea what was taken Wade?" Asked Kim.

"That's the thing Kim, they were kinda cloak and dagger about it all. But they did mention it was able to destroy Nevada. So you guys can guess what that means." Said Wade.

"The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer." Said both Kim and Ron in unison.

"So, any idea who has it and where?" Inquired Kim.

"Well, I have a few leads. The closest of the possible locations is right on the outskirts of Middleton." Said Wade as he typed away on his keyboard.

"Convenient!" Chimed in Ron.

Wade continued, "It's a warehouse that's been having some materials compatible with the Vortex Inducer being shipped to it."

"Then we're on our way." Kim said as she closed her locker and ending the transmission

* * *

A short while later inside the warehouse on the outskirts of Middleton, only two people occupied the building. One of them was feverishly at work while the other just watched him toil away.

"Sooooo why did I need to get that pan thingy again?" Questioned the woman in a black and green outfit.

The man she was talking to was busy connecting wires and plugging plugs when he asked his own question, "Shego, do you remember when we were trapped in the cable signal because of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

Shego sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm still trying to forget it. You have a point?"

Drakken continued to work on his machines while talking, "Before, I was content on using the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to trap Kim Possible in a vortex of doom. But now, I will use the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to travel into alternate realities and find a world that is ruled by me. I'll then convince that me to give me technology that I can use when I return here to take over this world, and thus be rid of Kim Possible forever."

"Sounds better than most of your plans. But why did we have to pick a lair right outside little miss perfect's home town?" Said a puzzled Shego.

"Because Shego, she'll never expect us to be so close to her. She'll probably expect us to be on an island somewhere or in a mountain lair somewhere across the world." Stated a very confident Drakken.

His confidence didn't last long as he heard a loud explosion followed by two teens rappelling down from the ceiling.

"Stealing the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer _again_ Drakken?" Quipped Kim as she landed.

"You know you can always take a few months off to think up new ideas if you need a break." Said Ron trying to throw some helpful information into his banter.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Yelled a surprised and frustrated Drakken.

This was met with Shego mocking what she was just told moments before, "_Let's have a lair right next to her home town, she'll never expect us to be so close._"

Drakken was less than pleased with how the events have unfolded thus far so he let out a frustrated growl before yelling, "SHEGO!"

Shego knew the drill by heart by now. Jump in, ignite hands, fight Kim Possible, yadda yadda. It was a dance that all were familiar with. Kim knew her part in the play as well, stay away from Shego's hands and try to take her out so they could end Drakken's latest take over the world scheme.

Ron Stoppable also had a part to play. Since he wasn't needed for the distraction, he proceeded to head for Drakken's heap of technology and try to take it apart. He proceeded to grab anything that looked important and started to rip it apart.

Drakken who was enjoying watching Kim and Shego fight had like always forgotten about Ron, until he heard sparks and mild explosions coming from his equipment.

"THE BUFFOON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Drakken screamed as he ran over and pushed the boy out of the way to survey the damage that was done. A quick once over told him all he needed to know.

"You destroyed the Recall Matrix and the Quantum Cataloger. Without them I won't be able to return or know where I am." Said the distraught blue skinned villain.

After hearing what he said a devilish grin grew on Drakken's face. "New Plan! Why bother getting help from another dimension if I can trap Kim Possible in another dimension."

Drakken quickly ran to where his laser cannon was and started to install the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Ron saw Kim was too preoccupied to hear Drakken's new plan so he knew it was up to him. He quickly pulled out Rufus out from his cargo pocket.

"You go turn off the power to that laser somehow, I need to help Kim." He instructed his hairless pet, who nodded and jabbered indicating he understood what to do.

The two went their separate ways, Rufus scurrying across the floor to the power cord of the laser cannon Drakken was working on, and Ron went to try to protect Kim from a laser she didn't know was being aimed at her.

Kim managed to get the upper hand in her fight and threw Shego for a flip that caused her back to land against a wall temporarily knocking out the villainess. At that same time Drakken finished installing the Vortex Inducer into his laser cannon and took aim at the teen hero.

"Farewell Kim Possible!" Shouted Drakken in a victorious tone as he activated the laser.

This caused Kim to look in his direction to see a laser pointed at her from across the room. She saw the beam traveling right at her, and due to the shock of this, she momentarily panicked and froze in place. Ron reached her just in time, as he was able to push Kim out of the path of the laser. Unfortunately in doing so it put Ron right into the laser beam's path and he was hit instead of her.

Kim looked up from where she landed after being pushed by Ron just in time to see his image disappear into a type of portal that opened when he was hit. After his figure was gone the portal closed upon itself. Kim blankly stared at the area where Ron just was, hoping against hope that what she just witnessed was not real.

She was shaken out of it by the ranting of Drakken, "Bah, the buffoon may have saved you that time but now it's just you and me."

Kim wanted to do something but it was like all the fight had been taken out of her with that one move. Drakken took aim at Kim and activated the laser again.

However, this time nothing happened. Drakken tried activating the machine again but with the same results. He looked at the machine and noticed there was no power in it, so he looked at the power cord and saw it was chewed through and that the culprit was still sitting next to the wires.

"'ello." Said the naked mole rat while waving at him.

Drakken was shocked to say the least, "The weasel thing stopped me from destroying Kim Possible?"

Kim found her strength and stood up and was slowly making her way to the evil doctor.

"You're right Drakken…" said Kim in a voice that could put chills up the spine of anyone who heard it. "Now, it's just you and me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at that same time in an abandoned warehouse similar to the one Drakken and Shego were using, a portal like vortex opened and flung a young figure through it. The figure collided with a stack of boxes that were being stored in the warehouse that managed to knock the wind out of him.

After a short while the young boy was able to compose himself. Shaking his head as if he were trying to clear his mind from what just happened he started to survey his surroundings.

"Well… it looks like I'm still here." Said the blonde boy slightly confused. He then realized that he was the only person in the building, "Kim probably went off to chase Drakken and Shego."

Ron started to go deeper into the building trying to find some answers as to if Kim did in fact chase after Drakken, but the more he walked the more he thought something was up. He noticed that certain things were out of place, there were cobwebs on most of the boxes and most of the lights were off. When he was with Kim just minutes before there were no cobwebs anywhere and all the lights were on, not to mention he couldn't find any of Drakken's equipment in the warehouse.

"I better head back and find Kim." Was all he said. He somehow knew that she could know what happened to him.

The hard part was now getting to her. He had no idea where she was or even where he was. He ran out of the building and saw that he was in the same area he was just fighting with Kim in.

"The Warehouse District? I'm still right outside of Middleton?" Questioned the confused boy. "Ah well, least it'll be a short walk." And so he started on his way home and hopefully to some answers.

After about an hour of walking he finally made it back to his familiar hometown. He contemplated stopping into Beuno Nacho but decided against because he thought Kim might be worried if he strayed any longer. The sun was still up but not for much longer, he didn't want to make her wait for him and wonder where he was after dark.

He decided to head to Kim's house before his own because that was most likely where she would be. As he got closer he noticed a red haired figure walking alone on the sidewalk with her back to him. He knew immediately who it was and without hesitation called out to her.

"K.P.!" He yelled waving his hand at her despite her not being able to see it.

The female figure froze at the sound. She slowly turned in the direction of Ron and when she saw him she drew her open hand to cover her mouth as she just mouthed, "Ron…"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly approached him, Ron didn't know what to do so he simply just stood there as his best friend made her way toward him. She slowly reached out a hand and hesitated just a few inches away from his face, and then she seemed to gather something inside of herself and pushed forward to place her hand on Ron's cheek.

Once she touched him her tears couldn't be held any longer and she started openly crying her eyes out all the while openly sobbing, "Oh God! Ron!" She then grabbed Ron and embraced him in a hug that she didn't intent to leg go anytime soon, almost as if he would disappear if she let go.

Ron did the only thing he could think of when his best friend was like this, he draped his arms around her to embrace her back in a hug and let her cry.

* * *

Okay, author's notes time. This is my first KP fic, I mentioned this idea to a friend and they said I should write it for them if no one else, so I hope you all enjoyed and will enjoy it. Basically this is a way to explain all those AU (Alternate Universe) fics out there, also my story follows the belief that every fanfiction that has been written takes place in an alternate reality. Simply put, it means that since I'm jumping Ron and soon Kim around throughout dimensions and realities, they might wind up in another fanfic out there sometime. So if you are the author of a Kim Fanfic and wouldn't mind this story's Kim or Ron jumping into your world drop me an email, send a review with your story or a link to your story I'll give it a read and see if it would be able to fit into the storyline I'm working on. Also since there are countless realities that can be visited if you have any suggestions for worlds send an email or drop a review and I will take them into consideration.

Also last but not least, give a review so I know if I should continue this or just let it die. I read another author say that "twenty seconds of your time can inspire an author to go that extra mile and write that extra hour." It was something along those lines, sorry I forgot who said it. Once again thanks for reading.


	2. Could it be?

Thank you all very much for your reviews, kellywelly, RamaFan, CajiunBear73, Uru Baen, jasminevr, Zaratan, calamite, and momike.

And then also to

-Etherelemental: Thanks for letting me have them able to go through your fics, I might have them drop by yours in a later chapter. As to what happened to Ron in this reality, it will be answered in this chapter.  
-Ron Stop: A world where Kim and Ron having a falling out was one of the kinds of realities I planned out but wasn't sure if Kim or Ron would end up in that one.-JonathonWolf: I did always have an interest in the Marvel What if series and that was one of the things I considered when I started this fic along with some parts from other dimension hopping type series like Sliders, Quantum Leap, and Marvel Comic's Exiles. I'll also drop you a line if I decide to have them hop through one of your fics and I would appreciate the chance to do a collaboration on a story.  
-Cylon One: Yes it was supposed to be "intend" and not "intent," it was just something that managed to get past my proof reading, probobly won't be the last either. 

Disclaimer: I still don't and probably will never own Kim Possible, this is a fan fiction written for other fans of the show to hopefully enjoy, please don't sue me.

Previously in Kim Possible Realities: On a mission to stop Drakken from hopping through alternate realities and dimensions, Ron got blasted by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and landed in an alternate reality. There he came into contact with a Kim who embraced him and burst into tears when she saw him.

Kim Possible: Realities  
Chapter 2: Could it be? 

It seemed like forever since Kim grabbed Ron and started crying. She was crying like Ron had never seen before and she didn't care who saw her doing it.

Kim eventually started to make coherent sentences after some time of sobbing saying, "I thought you were gone. I-I was there… h-how did you…" she looked up into Ron's eyes that were full of confusion and compassion for his best friend. Kim buried her face down into his chest and blurted out, "I thought I lost you!"

True, Ron Stoppable was not a master of the obvious, to say nothing of the mildly confusing, but this was a situation that could make even the most intelligent person pause.

Ron felt as if he had to reassure her and stated, "Chill K.P. I mean, I've only been gone for like an hour."

Kim looked up at him like he had just grown a second head, his statement to say the least shocked her. "An hour?" She blurted out like Ron had somehow forgotten how time worked.

Ron broke their embrace while Kim was distracted, pulled back one of his gloves and looked at his watch. Pointing at it he said, "Yeah, I got hit by Drakken's ray thingy about an hour ago. I've been walking back into town since then."

This didn't help the confused Kim at all, if anything it only managed to confuse her even more.

"Ron…" she started but almost instantly hesitated, "We- I haven't been on a mission in months… ever since…" she trailed off and turned her back to him as if trying to avoid something.

Ron waited patiently for her to finish her sentence but she obviously wasn't going to, so he started to push the issue.

"Since what?" Ron asked as carefully as possible.

Kim bit her lip as she turned to look Ron in his eyes before finally saying, "Since you died."

* * *

Back at the warehouse district in the dimension Ron just arrived from, _that_ Kim was watching the police take Shego and a very battered Drakken away. One of the officers even came by to praise her for her work in capturing the two, but Kim wasn't even paying the officer any attention. She was immersed in the information she coerced out of Drakken about his devices. 

From what she got from him, because the Quantum Cataloger was destroyed there was no way to know what dimension Ron ended up in, and the Recall Matrix, which was also destroyed, was what was needed to retrieve him from said dimension. She brought herself back to reality just in time to hear the officer talking to her finish up.

"… so once again Kim Possible, thank you." Said the officer.

Kim, out of habit smiled, "No big." She said and then realized she had more important things to do than accept compliments from a police office. "Will you excuse me?" she said not really asking permission but more of trying to get out of the conversation.

She made her way across the warehouse to a secluded space where she reached into her back pocket and called for Wade. She had called him shortly before so that he could call the police and they could apprehend Shego and Drakken. At that time Kim was almost frantic as to what happened to Ron, but she was still able to relay to Wade everything Drakken had told her. Wade told her to sit tight until the cops arrived and he would think of something and get back to her, she decided not to wait any longer and call him.

She powered the kimmunicator and the image of the young boy genius appeared as he was typing away on his keyboard. "Wade," she said, "any news?"

"Kim," he started, "I'm afraid it isn't looking that good."

"W-what do you mean?" She asked in an almost panic.

The boy continued, "Well, from what you've told me, it sounds like Ron was blasted into an alternate dimension. And since those devices were destroyed I'm not sure how or even if we can get him back."

Kim was distraught, she in one fell swoop had lost her best friends and boy friend. Deep down she always knew there was a risk of something like this happening but never really expected it, let alone that it would hurt this much.

"W-Wade… there… there has to be a way." Kim said almost desperately.

The boy on the screen started to rub the back of his neck and turned his face to the side.

"Well…" he started, "there _might _be a way. But it-"

Kim cut him off before he could finish, "I'll do it! Whatever it is I'll do it."

"Kim," Wade started again, "I didn't even tell you what could be done yet." Wade looked a little worried as he continued, "It could be incredibly risky and possibly life threatening to go through with it."

"And I don't care. If there is even the slightest chance to get Ron back…" Kim paused thinking back to when Ron had pushed her aside so that he was hit by Drakken's ray instead of her, "Then it is still a chance, and I owe it to Ron to at least try. What's the plan?"

Wade sat behind his computer desk knowing she was right. "Okay, I'll need all of Drakken's equipment so I can try and fix it. Next _if_ I can get the machines to work I'll need someone to go look for him."

"Then I volunteer for that!" She said without hesitation.

"I kinda' thought you would, I'll call in some favors and get the stuff delivered to my house and I'll start working on it the second the stuff gets here." Said the boy as he started typing away on his keyboard.

Kim smiled realizing that there was hope and said back to her friend, "You rock Wade."

* * *

Meanwhile in the dimension Ron is currently in. 

Kim unlocked then opened her front door, cautiously poked her head inside and looked around.

"Mom? Dad? _Tweebs_?" Kim called out hoping that no one would answer and luckily they didn't.

Kim grabbed hold of Ron's wrist and started to pull him up to her room.

"Come on." She said while still pulling him, "I don't want to have to explain to Mom and Dad how you just appeared out of the blue, especially since I don't know exactly how it happened either."

After they had climbed the stairs and were in her room, Kim locked the hatch from her end ensuring that no one would burst in on them.

"K.P. I don't see why I can't just chill at my place for now." Ron said while looking around Kim's room. "I mean I'm sure my folks would understand and I don't want to impose or anything."

"Ron, about your parents… they moved shortly after you…" Kim said and looked up to Ron.

Ron seemed to know what she was trying to avoid saying so he didn't push the subject.

Kim continued, "They said they wanted to move on and start fresh. Last I heard they adopted a daughter and are living in Nebraska."

"Oh…" Ron said a little disheartened, "I also wanted to get out of my mission clothes and into something else."

Kim got up and walked over to her closet and started digging around inside for about a minute.

"Uh, K.P. not that I don't appreciate the attempt but I would really like my clothes over yours." He said as he raised an eyebrow curious as to what she was doing.

Kim brought out a cardboard box and set it down on the ground in front of Ron. After opening it Ron saw that it was filled with spare street and mission clothes.

"You left these at my house for when we had to go on missions. You know to save on having to travel back to your house to change and then come back." Kim said more to herself than to Ron. "Guess I could never bring myself to get rid of them."

"BADICAL!" Ron almost shouted as he looked into the box full of clothes.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He quickly pulled out one of the several red jerseys that he was notorious for wearing. He started to look for spare pants to also change into when Kim spoke up.

"So Ron, what exactly happened to you on the mission?" Kim asked as she sat next to the box determined to get an answer out of him.

"Well," Ron started to think recalling the day's events, "we got called on a mission to stop Drakken. I pushed you out of the way and then got blasted the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and ended up on the outskirts of town."

"The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Kim asked sitting in attention after hearing Ron's story.

"Uh hu, Pan Dimensional Vortex-" Ron stated as he was continuing to look through the box, "awesome I got some boxers."

Kim sat, trying to piece together what was going on based on Ron's story.

"Ron, I think-" Kim started but was cut off by the sound of the front door of the house opening and her mother's voice.

"Kimmie? Boys? You Home?" Asked Kim's mother in a manner very similar to her daughter's just a little while before.

"Mom!" Kim almost shouted, she then looked at Ron. "Ron, stay here. I need to make sure they don't come up here."

Kim got up from her spot and made her way over to the hatch leading out of her room and unlocked it. Ron was about to protest but Kim never gave him the chance.

"I'll be back up as soon as I can." She looked at Ron and saw the confused look on his face and she continued. "Please Ron, I don't think they would understand if they saw you right away so let me try and ease them into it. Okay?"

Ron was still a little unsure of the entire situation so he did what he always did when he was unsure, he listened to Kim. Ron nodded and Kim smiled and left the room closing the hatch behind her.

Ron changed out of his mission clothes and into the spare street clothes Kim had Boxed up and proceeded to walk over to her bed. His mind was a jumble with questions, like why his parents had moved and why Kim thought he was dead. He was also a little exhausted from the mission and the walk back into town so he just laid down on Kim's bed and unintentionally drifted off to sleep.

About a half hour later Kim was carrying a plate of food and walking back to the stairs leading up to her room. She never got the chance to talk to her parents about Ron.

"How do you tell them your best friend is alive again?" She thought to herself as she stood at the bottom of the stairs going up to her room. She was now filled with a sense of doubt about the whole thing.

"He probably isn't inside Kim," she said to herself as she let out a sigh, "it's probably just your imagination getting the best of you again. Heck you probably just dreamed all afternoon happened anyway."

As she reached the hatch and put her hand on it she whispered to herself before she opened it, "But I could still wish that he was here."

She held her breath and slowly started to open the hatch and continued her climb up to her room. As she looked around she didn't see Ron and her heart sank deep into her chest. A few steps later she saw the box that he had been shuffling through and slowly her started to feel her heart rise. Another few steps up and she saw a form lying on her bed.

Her eyes again started to water as she recognized it really was Ron lying down on her bed.

"He _is _here…" she said while covering her mouth with her hand not holding the plate.

Her emotions were still playing tricks on her because she now thought he might just be lying there. She almost dropped the plate and increased her pace and went to the side of her bed and was relieved to see his chest moving up and down to guarantee he was breathing. Kim let out a sigh of relief and put down the plate next to her on the carpeting.

She was almost mesmerized by watching Ron sleep. True she had seen him sleep on seemingly countless occasions while growing up or on the ways to or from missions but for some reason now she found it soothing to watch him. She watched his chest slowly move up and down as he breathed in and out, and she heard the soft sound of snoring which only helped to mellow the teen.

Something was nagging on the inside of Kim Possible however. Part of her was overjoyed that her best friend was alive and well and laying right in front of her, but another part was wary about the situation.

She had a theory after hearing Ron's story of what happened on his mission. She believed that after Ron pushed her to safety he got blasted by the Vortex Inducer and somehow ended up on the outskirts of town.

But she needed some kind of verification, something more that what she could do alone. Kim got up from her spot next to the bed and walked over to her computer desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside was sitting her kimmunicator seemingly untouched for sometime. She picked up the device and looked at it for a few seconds like she was debating if she should use it or not. She looked over her shoulder at Ron, smiled and turned back to the machine in her hand and activated it.

The screen flickered to life and on the other side was a young boy genius who was preoccupied with something else when she called. He was quite surprised to say the least when he looked up and saw Kim on his monitor screen.

"Kim?" Said Wade in a voice that held both confusion and happiness in it. "I haven't talked to you since you asked me to take the website offline. What's up?"

"Wade, I-I need a favor." Kim said in almost afraid he would deny her request before even hearing what it was.

Wade simply smiled and told her, "Name it Kim."

"I-" she was almost too afraid to even ask him so she finally blurted out, "I need you to do a search for Ron." She winced in anticipation of what she thought would be coming.

Wade was speechless. He blankly looked at his monitor that held Kim's image on it. They had been over this before after the incident, it only confirmed what had happened to Ron. Wade rubbed the back of his neck wondering why on earth Kim wanted to endure another search this late after Ron's death.

"Kim," Wade tried to ease into it not trying to hurt his friend, "we've been over this before. I don't think this will help."

"Wade… just one more time." Kim's voice held desperation in it that she hoped reached him. "Please Wade… just do this for me."

Wade let out a sigh and lowered his head towards his keyboard. He was wondering why she wanted to do this now. He almost considered telling her that he erased the program just to save her the heartache, but knowing he lied to her would make him feel he did her wrong.

He slowly started to type away at his computer and as he activated the locator chip program he half heartily looked up at the screen expecting to see the same results as the last time he ran the search. What he saw was something he never would have expected. His eyes slowly enlarged, something had garnered his full attention.

"… Kim… uh…" Wade could think of no way to tell her what his computer was telling him, this had to be some mistake.

"He's here isn't he? In my room I mean." Kim stated while looking at the puzzled young man.

"… Yeah… Kim, how did you know?" Said Wade yearning for an answer.

She held the kimmunicator in the direction of her bed so wade could see him too. "Because he's laying on my bed. Alive!"

Wade was beyond shocked at this point. The young man prided himself on finding and using facts, but this managed to throw a wrench into the gears of his mind. He had used the locator chip as confirmation of his death, but now those same machines were telling him that Ron was alive and his eyes were confirming that.

Wade thought that there still had to be some logical explanation, a clone maybe.

"Kim, I wanna try to scan him. Hold the kimmunicator over him a second." He said while typing on his keyboard trying to get the scanning program ready to run.

Kim did as she was told. She held the kimmunicator at Ron's head and once a light beam shot out from the device she slowly moved it down to his feet, making sure that she had scanned all of him.

Wade was looking at the data and comparing it to past data he had on Ron. For the most part everything was fine and accurate.

"Well?" Kim asked curious as to what Wade discovered.

"Apart from a few anomalies, as far as I can tell this is Ron." Said the still fairly baffled boy.

"Earlier today Ron told me that he was on a mission with me to stop Drakken and then he got hit by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer." Kim said trying to fill in her tech friend.

Wade scratched his head saying, "That might have worked actually, the Vortex Inducer might have been able to launch him into the future and that could justify him being gone for those months. But I want to run some more tests just to make sure. I'll call you back tomorrow with my findings. By the way, who else knows he's there?"

Kim bit her lip and answered, "Just you, I'm trying to ease the 'rents into it. Please keep this to yourself for now Wade."

Wade closed his eyes and smiled, "Sure thing Kim, talk to you later."

After he finished speaking the kimmunicator deactivated, leaving Kim alone in her room with Ron. She walked back to the computer desk and put the kimmunicator away in its drawer.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her, Wade had confirmed that Ron was alive so she wasn't dreaming it. Even if this did turn out to be a dream she wanted to make the most or it and enjoy his company as long as she could before she woke up. She had been without Ron for too long and now that she had him back she hoped that everything could go back to they way they were before. The truth was Kim Possible was being selfish and she didn't care about anything except what she wanted, and what she wanted right now was Ron.

She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down and just watched him sleep and listened to him breath. After a short while she began to tire and decided to lie down on her bed next to him.

"Good-night Ron…" she said draping an arm across Ron's stomach before she drifted off into sleep herself.

* * *

Author's notes time again. Alright first things first, Ron IS in another dimension where he did die. I was going to explain how it happened but am going to save the details for the next chapter and integrate it into _that_ Kim's dream. Ron has no idea what is going on, he doesn't think he is in another dimension, and _that_ Kim thinks he traveled in time (it will be explained in the next chapter, I decided to cut it from this chapter because it would fit better in the next one and this chapter was getting a bit long). 

Next chapter, if everything goes according to plan should have Kim traveling to her first alternate dimension to look for Ron. Also _that_ Kim and Ron will discuss exactly what happened on the mission against Drakken.

And lastly, I realize that this story is probably confusing so if you have any questions about it feel free to send me a message and I will try to answer it as best I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
